Miracle in Mind
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Ketika sang kapten pelangi menjelaskan kepada bocah-bocah 'ajaib' tentang keajaiban alam pikiran manusia. Bad at summary. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)


**_Miracle in Mind_**

 ** _Summary :_** Kapten Pelangi menjelaskan kepada bocah-bocah 'ajaib' tentang keajaiban alam pikiran manusia. Bad at summary. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah baca, review, favorite dan follow beberapa fic Islami saya di fandom Kurobas. Jazakumullah khairan katsir :)

Fic kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan ketiga fic Islami lainnya. Headcanon saya di fic ini adalah semua karakter merupakan umat muslim dan mengambil setting di Teikou. Seperti biasa, lagi-lagi saya mengerjakannya SKS, harap maklum kalo alurnya cepet dan rada OOC serta banyak kesalahan disana-sini yang mungkin terlewat dari penglihatan saya yang tak setajam Hawk Eye-nya Takao. Hehehe

Alhamdulillah, akhirnya kesampean juga nulis fic dengan karakter senpai favorit saya, bang Nijimura :') Yah walaupun cuma segini adanya tapi hatiku tetap berbunga-bunga. Hehehe

Mohon koreksi saya jikalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau apapun. Insya Allah akan saya perbaiki. Yups! Sudah saya beberkan semua warning de el el. So please no flame yaa. Don't like don't read. Enjoy reading. Jazakumullah khairan katsir :)

* * *

Rona cerah nan megah sang rembulan menyambut Kise ketika pemuda itu keluar dari peraduannya. Semilir angin malam berdesir menyibak mahkota keemasannya, menisiki rambut-rambut halus di lengan dan lututnya yang menyengat hingga lapisan epidermis.

Ah dingin sekali malam ini! Harusnya tadi aku pakai celana panjang saja! Kise menyesali tindakan impulsifnya beberapa jam lalu yang diprakarsai oleh letupan-letupan perdebatan tak berkesudahan dengan Aomine.

Dia membalikkan badannya, menatap malas ke peraduannya malam itu yang hanya berupa kantong tidur sederhana dengan selimut tipis yang bahkan tak lebih tebal dari kaus oblong yang ia kenakan. Ini pertama kalinya Kise harus tidur dengan kondisi bak pengungsi bencana alam. Dalam sepersekian detik, pemuda itu sudah merindukan lagi kasur empuk dan selimut hangat di kamarnya.

Klub basket SMP Teikou selalu memiliki agenda khusus setiap memasuki bulan suci Ramadhan. Seperti mengurangi porsi latihan agar para anggota bisa lebih fokus menjalankan ibadah puasa, mengadakan bakti sosial sekalian berbuka puasa bersama bersama anak-anaki di panti asuhan.

Dan satu lagi yang tak pernah terlewatkan yaitu kegiatan pesantren kilat yang diadakan selama tiga hari, yang bertujuan untuk memperdalam ilmu agama dan mempertebal keimanan para anggota serta menjalin tali silaturahim.

Kise melangkah gontai menuju masjid SMP Teikou yang berada tak jauh dari gedung olahraga yang mereka gunakan selama kegiatan pesantren kilat berlangsung. Hatinya masih merasa kesal lantaran semua temannya tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membangunkannya untuk mengikuti kegiatan shalat tahajjud sebelum sahur.

"Kau terlambat, Kise." desis Nijimura dengan tatapan sedingin es yang menyorot langsung ke relung hatinya. Kise sedikit bergidik. Seniornya itu memang tak pernah mentolerir keterlambatan. Apalagi terhadap Kise yang terkenal biangnya telat. Tapi kemudian raut muka Nijimura melembut. Dia pun menyuruh Kise untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Malam itu mereka akan melaksanakan kegiatan shalat tahajjud berjamaah sebagai tambahan nilai dalam mata pelajaran agama. Setiap kelompok diawasi oleh satu senior yang bertugas menilai tata cara dan bacaan setiap anggota. Senior yang dipilih pun tak sembarangan. Sebelumnya, mereka harus menjalani pendidikan dan pelatihan khusus.

Nijimura dipercaya untuk mengawasi tim reguler yang beranggotakan para Kiseki no Sedai. Alasannya sederhana, karena dia pernah menangani mereka sebelumnya. Sementara senior lain tidak ada yang berkenan mengawasi para Kiseki no Sedai lantaran auranya yang dirasa begitu berbeda.

Nijimura tertawa dalam hati ketika mendengar pengakuan teman-teman seangkatannya. Baginya, bocah-bocah 'ajaib' itu hanyalah manusia biasa yang kebetulan dianugerahi bakat yang luar biasa oleh Allah SWT. Mantan kapten tim basket itu sangat meyakini kalau hanya ketakwaan kepada Tuhan lah yang membedakan status setiap insan di hadapan Sang Khalik.

"Ne, Niji-senpai, kenapa sih kita harus tidur dulu sebelum menunaikan shalat tahajjud? Kenapa tidak sekalian sama shalat tarawih saja?" Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia masih tak rela kuantitas tidurnya berkurang satu jam.

Kise memang sangat perhatian akan kesehatan kulit wajahnya. Dia selalu beranggapan kalau tidur cukup merupakan salah satu cara untuk mendapatkan kulit mulus dan bercahaya. Tuntutan profesi, dalihnya.

"Karena memang begitulah yang diajarkan Rasulullah _shallahuallaihi wassalaam_ , Kise-kun." kata Kuroko pada Kise yang duduk disebelahnya. Nijimura tersenyum sekilas mendengarnya sementara Kise malah mengerucutkan bibir, tampak tak puas dengan jawaban dari temannya.

"Tapi kan itu bukan suatu keharusan. Kita boleh kan menunaikan shalat tahajjud tanpa harus tidur terlebih dahulu?!" ujar Kise yang tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya. Dia masih ingat penjelasan guru agamanya beberapa waktu lalu, ketika membahas tentang shalat tahajjud yang boleh dilakukan sebelum tidur dan tidak diharuskan setelah tidur di sepertiga malam terakhir.

"Puasa yang paling dicintai Allah adalah puasa Nabi Daud _alaihi salaam_ yaitu dia berpuasa sehari dan berbuka satu hari. Shalat yang paling disukai Allah adalah shalat Nabi Daud _alaihi salaam_ yaitu dia tidur hingga pertengahan malam, lalu bangun mendirikan shalat pada sepertiga malam dan tidur lagi di akhir seperenam malamnya. Makanya Rasulullah _shallahuallaihi wassalaam_ menganjurkan kita untuk mengikuti teladan Nabi Daud alaihi salaam karena Allah sangat menyukainya." Akashi menuturkan salah satu hadits Rasulullah SAW, menjelaskan jawaban Kuroko lebih detail.

Kise terdiam mendengar penjelasan Akashi yang jelas dan lugas. Begitu pula kelima temannya yang lain. Nijimura tersenyum senang, pelatihnya memang mengambil keputusan yang tepat ketika memilih Akashi menjadi kapten menggantikan dirinya. Karisma dan kewibawaan yang kuat yang memang merupakan bakat alamiah Akashi ternyata mampu meluluhkan mereka.

"Kuroko dan Akashi benar. Rasulullah _shallahuallaihi wassalaam_ melakukannya karena Allah menyukainya. Tapi, tahukah kalian kalau ada penjelasan berdasarkan sains yang berkenaan tentang shalatnya Nabi Daud _alaihi salaam_ atau dalam hal ini adalah shalat tahajjud?" Enam pasang mata langsung tertuju kearah Nijimura ketika dia mengatakan hal itu, secercah rasa penasaran tersirat dari tatapan mereka.

"Benarkah? Apa penjelasannya?" Midorima yang berpikiran paling kritis langsung tertarik begitu mendengar kata 'sains' terlontar dari sang senior. Sains adalah pelajaran favorit pemuda berkacamata itu. Tak hanya itu, Midorima juga selalu tertarik dengan ayat-ayat Al-Qur'an, Al-Hadits dan juga sunnah Rasulullah SAW yang berkenaan dengan ilmu pengetahuan.

"Karena saat kita bangun tidur, otak kita masih berada diantara gelombang _alfa_ dan _theta_." jelas Nijimura. Keenam adik kelasnya menanggapi dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Aomine dan Kise menunjukkan ekspresi tak mengerti.

Akashi memegang dagunya, tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kuroko masih bertahan dengan wajah _stoic_ nya, namun matanya menatap lurus sang senior. Sementara Midorima mengernyitkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat sebuah artikel yang pernah ia baca yang juga berhubungan dengan gelombang otak.

"Gelombang apa itu? Semacam gelombang elektromagnetik kah?" Murasakibara bertanya dengan malas. Tapi sebenarnya bocah titan itu cukup memahami pelajaran fisika yang berhubungan dengan gelombang walaupun dia belum pernah mendengar tentang gelombang yang dihasilkan otak manusia.

"Gelombang _alfa_ dan _theta_ adalah gelombang yang dipancarkan oleh otak kita, Atsushi. Sama seperti gelombang lainnya, gelombang otak pun bisa diukur dengan sebuah alat yang disebut _Electroencephalogram_ atau disingkat menjadi EEG." Akashi yang menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara.

"Kedua gelombang itu bisa dikatakan juga sebagai gelombang pikiran bawah sadar kita." Kuroko menimpali. Akashi dan Kuroko saling berpandangan lantas tersenyum, sementara keempat temannya memandang kedua bocah berbeda warna rambut namun sedikit mirip itu dengan heran bercampur takjub.

"Tepat sekali. Saat otak kita berada dalam frekuensi gelombang _alfa_ dan _theta_ , maka otak kita akan memproduksi hormon-hormon yang bisa membantu kita merasa rileks, nyaman dan pikiran pun tenang. Sama halnya ketika kita mendengarkan musik klasik. Perasaan kita akan lebih tenang dan bahagia saat mendengarkan musik relaksasi _Mozart_ atau _Beethoven_ kan?!" Nijimura memandang kearah Midorima dan Akashi yang duduk bersebelahan ketika menyinggung tentang musik klasik.

Keduanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka memang sudah mengetahui perihal musik klasik yang mampu menenangkan hati dan pikiran yang sedang kalut karena keindahan dan keteraturan nadanya yang sangat unik.

Bahkan tak jarang pula, mereka memainkan musik klasik dengan alat musik seperti biola dan piano karena percaya hal itu bisa membantu mereka memaksimalkan kemampuan otak kanan. Namun, Midorima baru mengetahui kalau ternyata musik klasik juga berhubungan dengan gelombang otak.

"Jadi apa hubungannya gelombang otak itu dengan shalat tahajjud?" rupanya Aomine masih tak mengerti dengan penjelasan Nijimura dan teman-temannya. Dia tidak pernah bangun di sepertiga malam terakhir kecuali untuk melaksanakan sahur di bulan puasa. Itupun susahnya minta ampun karena Aomine sering tak kuasa menahan rasa kantuk yang melanda.

"Coba bayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi seandainya kita menunaikan shalat atau berdoa tatkala hati dan pikiran kita sedang dalam keadaan tenang dan khusyuk?" kedua iris Nijimura yang berbinar cerah, menatap satu persatu para juniornya. Sikapnya malah lebih seperti guru TK yang tengah mengajari suatu hal yang baru kepada anak-anak didiknya.

"Shalat kita akan lebih mudah diterima oleh Allah _Subhanahu wa Ta'ala_ dan doa kita bisa lebih cepat diijabah." Kuroko yang pertama kali menjawab. Ups! Lekas-lekas dia menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari kalau dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Insya Allah." dia menambahkan. Kuroko tak ingin berlagak menggurui karena hanya Allah SWT lah satu-satunya penilai dan penentu atas setiap ibadah yang dilakukan serta doa yang dipanjatkan oleh hamba-hambaNya. Nijimura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kuroko, mengangguk pelan untuk menunjukkan apresiasinya.

"Kalau kita rutin bangun di sepertiga malam terakhir untuk menunaikan shalat tahajjud dengan niat karena Allah _Subhanahu wa Ta'ala_ , sesuai dengan anjuran Rasulullah _shallahuallaihi wassalaam_ dan dengan hati yang ikhlas, khusyu' dan pikiran yang tenang, Insya Allah akan membawa banyak manfaat dalam hidup kita. Bukankah Allah sudah memberikan janjiNya kepada kita?!" Nijimura menjelaskan jawaban Kuroko dengan lebih detail.

" _Rabb Tabaaraka wa Ta'ala_ turun di setiap malam ke langit dunia pada sepertiga malam terakhir dan berfirman : Siapapun yang berdoa kepadaKu, pasti akan Aku kabulkan, siapapun yang meminta kepadaKu, pasti akan Aku penuhi dan siapapun yang memohon ampun padaKu, pasti akan Aku ampuni." tak lupa dia menambahkan hadits Rasulullah agar menambah semangat para juniornya melakukan shalat tahajjud.

"Tidak hanya itu. Orang-orang yang mampu mempertahankan frekuensi gelombang otaknya agar tetap berada di gelombang _alfa_ dan _theta_ akan lebih sering terlihat ceria dan bersemangat. Tubuh mereka pun lebih sehat karena ketika berada dalam gelombang theta, otak akan melepaskan _neurotransmitter_ yang membantu memperkuat sistem kekebalan tubuh." Nijimura melanjutkan dengan semangat. Para juniornya sampai terperangah melihat ekspresi senpai mereka yang biasanya tenang dan kalem tapi kali ini tampak menggebu-gebu

"Makanya orang yang rajin shalat tahajjud selalu keliatan bahagia yaa. Wallahu alam sih tapi kebanyakan memang begitu." ujar Murasakibara dengan santai, tak mempedulikan tatapan heran teman-temannya yang mengarah padanya.

" _Masya Allah. Laa quwwatta illa billah._ " akhirnya Nijimura dan semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai serentak menghaturkan pujian kepada Rabb mereka yang Yang Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang. Tak lupa mereka mengucap syukur atas limpahan nikmat dan karunia yang Allah berikan kepada seluruh mahlukNya. Sesungguhnya semua kekuasaan hanya kepunyaan Sang Pemilik Alam Semesta.

Wajah mereka berseri-seri, larut dalam kenikmatan'dialog' batin dengan Sang Khalik dalam lantunan dzikir nan syahdu didalam _qolbu_ dan tak lupa mencurahkan shalawat serta salam kepada sang utusan mulia _shallahuallaihi wassalaam_ atas tuntunannya yang begitu indah yang mengenalkan kepada mereka akan cinta dan kasih sayang dari Sang Pencipta.

"Ya Allah, yang Maha Mengetahui hal kami. KepadaMu, kami hadapkan segala cita-cita. Karuniakanlah kepada kami, nikmat perkenan dariMu, serta belas kasihan dan tentramkan hati kami. Ya Allah, yang Maha Mencukupi. Berikanlah kami sehat _wal afiat_ karena tiada yang sulit atasMu dan segala sesuatu dalam pengetahuanMu." Nijimura menengadahkan kedua tangannya setinggi bahu, melantunkan doa dengan segenap hatinya.

"Aamiin yaa Rabbal alaamiin." semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai mengamini doanya dengan khusyu'.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Hadits yang dituturkan oleh Nijimura diriwayatkan oleh Abu Hurairah (ra) dalam No.1077, No.5846, No.6940. Sementara hadits yang dituturkan oleh Akashi diriwayatkan oleh Abdullah bin Amru (ra) HR. Bukhari No.3167 :)

Electroencephalogram (EEG) ditemukan oleh seorang profesor psikiater Jerman bernama Hans Berger (1919-1938) Dan sekarang sudah ada terapi gelombang otak (neurotherapy) yang menggunakan alat itu, untuk merangsang otak agar menghasilkan gelombang otak dengan pola/frekuensi tertentu sesuai dengan kebutuhan :)

Neurotransmitter adalah sejenis bahan kimia yang bertugas memasukkan informasi kedalam sel saraf. Ada banyak jenis neurotransmitter dalam otak manusia dan semuanya memiliki peran masing-masing termasuk untuk menjaga kestabilan sistem imun tubuh kita dan mendatangkan perasaan rileks dan bahagia :)

Doa yang diucapkan Nijimura merupakan petikan Qasidah Ya Rabbi Ya Alimal Hal karya Habib Abdullah bin Alwi Al Haddad. Semoga keberkahan dari Allah SWT selalu dilimpahkan kepada beliau dan kita semua. Aamiin yaa Rabbal alaamiin. Feel free to critic and review minna-san. Thanks :)


End file.
